bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Split and Deviate
Rain of Heaven Kiyoko was hovering a good ways into the air, above the Nagareboshi household. She was out of eyesight of the rest of the clan, and her own armada was well hidden from view. She held her hand into the sky. "Judgement has come. Forbidden Kidō, Okaeshi ." Fueling her negative emotions of Kagirinai Nagareboshi, she formed a large golden sphere above her hand. She let it explode, causing "arrows" or "meteors" of light to explode in the air and rain destruction down upon the Clan. "HIT THE DECK!" Kagirinai howled, as he ran for cover, pushing the others out of the way as he hid under a desk. Yuuki, as if it were natural, erected a barrier of Kidō above all of them, defending them from such a fierce onslaught- though the house was completely destroyed. Her eyes sharpened at the faint figure in the distance. "So, one is proficient in Kidō..." She frowned. Outou appeared at her side, smiling. "We are ready to begin." "Then let's." She snapped her fingers and several cloaked figures appeared by her side. "Kyouwa-chan, let's start with you. Pick any opponent you want, I will not interfere with your choice." Kyouwa, the ghostly looking woman, or was it a woman, sharpened his eyes. "Very well." Thrusting his hand out, the Chokushi member pointed at a raven haired child in the distance. "Ichigawa's mine." A sickening smile crept up his delicate face as he shot forward like a bullet. Almost instinctually, Gai called out, "Be careful, Rika!" before covering his mouth; it wasn't like him to break composure, that was for sure. He hoped that everyone would ignore such an out-of-character moment. Gai regained his calm composure as he withdrew a snow-white katana with a beam crossguard and beam blade from the guitar case resting upon the desk that Giri was hiding under- his G-Exes. It was sure now; he didn't need spiritual abilities, nor psychic powers- all he needed was pure strength and talent. Kachihi could feel something ominous slowly closing in; a feeling he couldn't shake. It felt as if a hound of pitch-black was stalking him, watching his every movement. A chill ran down his spine before he snapped back to focusing on his current objective. "...Take care." Zakura declared, "The rest of you! Split up!" Upon this command, Yuuki, Kachihi, and Kasumi dissapeared, shooting off in different directions in the hopes that they could get the jump on their foes. The cloaked figures each launched themselves from their standing spots, launching themselves towards their chosen opponents. Outou smiled, and teleported in a mass of orbs, appearing in front of Gai. "Why don't we dance, Gai?" "Kagirinai Nagareboshi!" Kiyoko called out as Miyuki and Lynterria stood at her flanks. "For challenging the ideals of my clan, and being an overall blight on the planet, I'm calling you out in this war to battle me!" Gai gritted his teeth as he clicked his tongue in exasperation. "Aha, so the previous clan head's challenging me? Well, I'm honoured." His grip tightened upon the G-Exes, though for a moment, he paused, scratching his head, coming to a realization. "...Hey, stop for a moment and listen to me. I think this has all been one big ol' misunderstanding. If I remember correctly, the meeting was set up in the first place because some of our clan members were seen attacking one another, right? I honestly think that something's fishy about this. When I looked up the people who attacked, they weren't even in our records- it's like they never even existed. There's no doubt about it." And then, all the clues, all the values, they all added up in his mind. "...Somebody set this up." Kagirinai smirked as he stood from the clearing, "Well, well....When Virginia Woolf wrote "every woman needs a room of one's own", she must have been talking about the kitchen. How surprising of you ladies to try and face me, the Legendary Kagirinai Nagareboshi!" Giri instantly realized what he had just blurted out. "It's not that I like her writing or anything...But that's beside the point, got it? If you really want to bask in my glory, then I'm proud to fight you." He gestured to Kiyoko to make the first move. "Whenever you're ready." As Miyuki attacked with her blade, Giri merely smiled. Seemingly, he was nothing. He was insignificant. He was so worthless and unimportant that even something completely worthless and exhaustively unimportant would consider him beneath contempt. "How you've managed to awaken the beast." Giri smirked. He'd never be any good. He'd never be beautiful or intelligent, or strong. He'd never be anything at all. That's what people thought of Kagirinai Nagareboshi. All those people- every single one of them, were instantly proved wrong. He bunched up his fist and hit the Miyuki between the eyes, blowing the Arrancar some distance away. Whoosh! As if he were the wind, the Mototsu dissapeared in an instant, reappearing in the azure skies, summoning a large golden and silver Zweihänder with crimson edges into his right hand. The weapon had rubies, sapphires, and emeralds embedded in the hilt, and the cross-guard was shaped like two angelic wings. Gritting his teeth, he declared, "Shining..." At that moment, light gathered and roared around Mezame's blade, as raven feathers surrounded the blade. Giri's eyes sharpened, focusing upon Kiyoko and Kiyoko alone as the black feathers converged, before immediately hardening. "ONSLAUGHT!!" a loud *BOOM!* echoed throughout the air, as Kagirinai Nagareboshi unleashed a spinning, cross-shaped blast of feathers at Kiyoko, tearing through the atmosphere, destroying everything in a whirling hurricane of death- all for the sole purpose of harming his foe. "I'd much prefer to avoid battle as well, but…" Outou gestured to Giri. "We must defend our ideals." Kiyoko stood perfectly still as the attack made it's way to her. Upon contact, it stopped, hitting a massive green hexagon. "Millon Escudo." The Kidō developed by Aizen, in the hands of this girl. The blast compressed, and, in a move that surprised all, reflected back at Giri with full force. "Espejo." Gai clicked his tongue in exasperation. "...Dammit, nobody listens to me. You're all against one idiot who calls himself 'Rainbow Kangaroo Puncher'. I swear, he stole that from a guy playing Counter-Strike, or he was just plain piss-drunk. Well, luckily in a few decades we'll be in the age of realizing that all aliases are stupid, and he'll think of something more extravagant." Gai scratched his head in confusion. "Ah, well. Lemme show you something." He gripped the G-Exes tighter as a smirk crept up his face. "The key feature of the Amaterasu Sanshu no Jingi, the G-Exes is that I, Gaillardia Nagareboshi, am it's wielder!" Gai silently awaited Outou to lay the first strike. Kagirinai gritted his teeth, as he nullified the blast with yet another Shining Onslaught. Instantly, the Mototsu seemed to displace himself; dissapearing in a shimmering mirage. Quickly, he reappeared behind Kiyoko, and as he ran his hands across Mezame's blade, Kagirinai uttered, "Haguro Ryūō Jōshō Toppa." As black feathers swirled around Mezame with incredible speed, simulating a small tornado, the pitch-black down expanded before shooting up into the sky, before forming into a black, feathered dragon which suddenly went on a furious rampage. As it violently raged, without being able to control the beast, Kagirinai utilized his spiritual energy to absorb it and trap it within his own spiritual aura. After uttering, "Go." Kagirinai launched the dragon at Kiyoko with tremendous speed, something close to point blank. "Futama." She murmured. She began to amass her spiritual energy into her palm, before transforming it into the element of darkness. In addition, she mixed a small amount of fire spiritual energy into the sphere, transforming it into a ball of purple flame. With force, she launched it towards the dragon, creating a great explosion that destroyed both spells. Kagirinai scowled, yet he paradoxially jested, "You're not much of a talker. Such a shame- if you were a little more open, we could've settled this peacefully." As the dust cleared which was kicked up from such a violent collision, the Mototsu warped into the air utilizing his tremendous speed. Kagirinai's stark-white hair blew in the wind as his magenta within blue eyes focused upon Kiyoko and Kiyoko alone. As black feathers swirled around Mezame with incredible speed, simulating a small tornado, the pitch-black down expanded before shooting up into the sky, before forming into a black, feathered dragon which suddenly went on a furious rampage. As it violently raged, without being able to control the beast, Kagirinai utilized his spiritual energy to absorb it and trap it within his own spiritual aura. With the power of the dragon inhabiting his body, Kagirinai transferred the spiritual particles that Haguro Ryūō consisted of to all the joints in his body, giving him a massive boost in power, defense, and speed. ...*BANG!* it seemed as if by shooting down like a meteor at Kiyoko, Kagirinai emitted a sonic boom from his feet, becoming engulfed in a furious, black aura that made him appear as if he were darkness, like hell itself. A small, yet malicious smirk formed upon the Mototsu's face as he impacted upon the cold, hard ground- the force of his body contacting with the ground instantly formed a small crater. He gripped Mezame tightly- black light began to gather and roar upon it's blade. Giri's eyes sharpened, before performing an almighty swing, while screaming, "OKU KEIZENGA!!" Swinging his blade rapidly at near intense speeds, the Mototsu unleashed an insane amount of Shining Onslaughts spewing out of Mezame at an overwhelming speeds. Hundreds of millions of 'X' shaped blasts of black light shot forth, descending upon Kiyoko with the speed and force of meteors, decimating the ground below, drawing a beautiful geometric curtain of death. Of course, with the innumerable blasts being launched out of Mezame, several missed his opponent, which quickly turned mid-flight, redirecting themselves at his target. These blasts eventually converged, all focused upon his target. An aura began to form around Kiyoko, expelling and growing larger until it dwarded everyone around the battlefield. The "aura" of gas solidified quickly, rapidly forming many large bone like structures to create an exoskeleton of sorts. IT extended it's hands around her, blocking the multiple X's, however, it began to crack under the repeated onslaught. She decided to employ a standard Kidō technique for advanced users, Kōjutsu Eshō. "A world where the defenseless lie without any support. Allow me to change this world. Give me the strength needed to protect the ones who deserve it. Permit me to become the guardian of those who have none and allow my name to destroy all evil! Bakudō # 85, Bosatsu!" The incantation reinforced the exoskeleton, giving it strength and healing the cracks, until it raised an arm, batting one of the X's back at Giri. Giri's eyes widened in shock as the blast of spiritual energy collided with his body, blowing him away; sending him barelling across the industrialized landscape, before the Mototsu caught himself, planting his blade in the ground, bringing his body to a screeching halt. Standing to his feet again, Giri smirked, "Not much of a talker. Doubt you'd be much of a moaner as well." In an instant, Giri dissipeared, reappearing behind Kiyoko, muttering, "Bankai—Meimei Mezame!" At that point, pitch-black spiritual energy surrounded and immersed the Mototsu, before solidifying upon his body. He gained large, darkened crimson flame-like marks under his eyes. His white hair became longer but much tamer, attaining black and red armour which was styled to appear like a dragon. The chest plate had rubies embedded within it, which also extended outwards toward the shoulders, where the armour ended in two emeralds on each respective side which held up a long crimson cape. On his back, there were two large crimson draconic wings. Dense black gathered around his left arm. Mezame took the form of long, curved claws worn on Kagirinai's wrists and hands, with five blades on each hand. "Lynterria, get him!" Kiyoko ordered, and Lynterria took the sky, holding out the pendant her mother gave her. She pointed it down at Giri, and two circles emerged in front and back of her, black and white. From the circles, four square points expanded, each with four "holes", which began to glow. Energy beams shot down upon Giri, as Lynterria, despite not originally knowing it, began to chant. "Melt sea, become clouds, clouds become rain, rain become mist, all things that have a shape, vanish at the end of out joy. We throw the cup to the ground, NOW!" Pressure began to be exerted upon Giri as the beams latched onto his Zanpakutō. Giri smirked. "You really think that such a stupid trick would work?!" He flared up his own spiritual energy, blasting away the beams in a flash of light. The Mototsu stood proud, his feet firmly rooted into the ground. His spiritual energy transfered to his feet, as he shot up like a dragon rising to the skies, eyes glowing. Amusingly, Lynterria had managed to steal his Bankai, though.... "It's time you see my strongest form. "Setsura— Hateshiganai Mezame!" The Mototsu's reiatsu surged and vibrated; before exploding into a pillar of light which pierced the sky. The skies darkened, as the clouds turned red from the sheer power Kagirinai's reiatsu was generating. A surge of incredible light shot forth from Kagirinai's body, blinding Kiyoko and Lynterria for a moment. As the light subsided, Kagirinai emerged in a new form which had the general appearance of a suit of gothic plate armour, although it showed some homage to ancient Egyptian motifs as well. The armour's general colour scheme was jet-black with gold highlights and gray colouring on its chest plates. Sharp angular, golden wings formed on Kagirinai's back and folded out to reveal numerous thrusters that emitted a neon-green exhaust of energy. On top of this, a jet-black visor covered his eyes. The result was a grim, demonic appearance that was certainly frightening to behold. "Set the World on Fire, Kōkan Haretsu." She summoned her Zanpakutō, and it's sealed state was barely shown before it transformed into a small folding fan. Bosatsu's hands extended to grab Giri, aiming to keep him in place. Giri's eyes sharpened as he dissapeared in an instant in a flash of emerald light, leaving naught but feathers behind him. Zipping around at overwhelming speeds, Giri reappeared behind Kiyoko, as a jagged and serrated crimson lance formed in his hands; this was the main weapon of Hateshiganai Mezame. The lance roared with jet-black spiritual energy, as Kagirinai aimed it at Kiyoko. *BANG!* a ripping sound reverberated throughout the atmosphere, as Bosatsu was instantly shattered; the lance pierced onwards, aiming for Kiyoko's heart. "Let's end it here!" Giri casually remarked. With remarkable flexibility, she dodged the strike from the blade with it only nicking her clothes, and jumped back behind Giri, deliberately striking his face with her fan, creating a small cut. The technique Hōzuki, a technique for superficial wounds, and at such speed. She was toying with him. "Come Gi-chan. I have more in store for a child like you." "Gh...!" Giri inched back slightly, supremely pissed off that a mere fan had managed to harm him. "...Damn woman!" He staggered back, before the thrusters of his armour ignited, dissapearing before reappearing behind Kiyoko, aiming to impale her once again. The Amiable Ones Gai clicked his tongue in exasperation. "...Dammit, nobody listens to me. You're all against one idiot who calls himself 'Rainbow Kangaroo Puncher'. I swear, he stole that from a guy playing Counter-Strike, or he was just plain piss-drunk. Well, luckily in a few decades we'll be in the age of realizing that all aliases are stupid, and he'll think of something more extravagant." Gai scratched his head in confusion. "Ah, well. Lemme show you something." He gripped the G-Exes tighter as a smirk crept up his face. "The key feature of the Amaterasu Sanshu no Jingi, the G-Exes is that I, Gaillardia Nagareboshi, am it's wielder!" Gai silently awaited Outou to lay the first strike. She smiled and waited. She wasn't going to move in first and be struck down...not that it would kill her, naturally, already dead, spit spot and all that, but still. "...Why the hell is she just standing there!?" He gritted his teeth, contemplating in silent anger. With everything gone, Gaillardia Nagareboshi had to improvise. But how...At least now, he could focus on his forte. *BOOM!* A *crack* resounded throughout the atmosphere, as Gai shot forward like a bullet, tearing up the weak pavement with every step. Gripping the G-Exes with both of his hands, Gai clenched his fists- releasing his foothold upon the barren earth, screaming a battle cry, Gai thrust forward, before unleashing a massive, twirling slash towards Outou, with the intent of slicing her clean in half. She floated lazily to the left as Gai whizzed past her. "I know I mentioned something about upholding ideals earlier...but I am also having mixed thoughts about fighting the most politically correct ambassador your clan has, Gai-san." She said, still smiling. "Of course, my daughter won't be pleased if i don't fight..." Gai gritted his teeth, before snapping, "Then what the hell are you waiting for!? Fight me!" He sighed. "...I honestly don't wanna fight either, but I guess, we kinda have to..." "No..." Outou frowned, closing her eyes. "Remember your earlier remark about someone setting this up?" She floated ever so slightly off her book, and the pages began to flutter. "I think you're right. Someone, a child is observing us..." Gai snapped, "Oh, so now, you wanna acknowledge my advice? Tsk..." He growled while scratching his head. "...Ah, well. Child or no, that person is serious business. Something that not even the clan heads can match." Without hesitation, Gai slung the G-Exes over his back. "Come on, there's no time to waste, got it?" She smiled, her eyes narrowly mischievously. "How do you know I am not merely taking you somewhere hidden to taken advantage of you, Gai-san?" Her mischievously smile widened. "You are rather irresistible." Gai rolled his eyes. "I'd know if you were lying." His eyes sharpened, focusing upon Outou's figure. "...Lessee..." He analyzed her body, noting, "...A long time ago, you were in another war. You fought Kaede in it, and barely survived." He sighed. "If you must know, it's because I can see the strained skin on your hands, with which you gripped your blade. In addition, there's a reddish soil on your shoes. The soil in ancient Rukongai was mostly pulled up, and you couldn't help but tread in the dirt when you clashed right?" "Since I'm not dead, I've never really had to cleanse myself..." She frowned. Her bodily functions, most of them anyway, were null, so she'd never washed. Her tome form was pretty much how she "slept". She sighed. "I guess my death traits betray myself." Gai scratched his head. "How much, do you know about Kaede? It's important. I'm guessing, everyone was fooled by her. Only you and I know her true colours. Even though I defeated her one hundred and sixty years ago, I'm assuming that she still possesses incredible power; mostly, the power of deceit. If she fooled us both, then that would be the logical conclusion of her trickery. So, fess up." She rubbed her head. "I've been dead for awhile Gai-san, my life memories are a very dim trail of recall indeed. I don't really have any information..." Gai applied his palm to his forehead in exasperation. "...Ah, dammit..." He clicked his tongue. "Damn. Well, it's fine I guess..." Throb. A sharp pain ran through Gai's mind, as he felt a certain feeling returning; his mind was pulsing. "...Tch, come on. We don't have time to waste." The *pitter patter* of his footsteps became louder as Gaillardia Nagareboshi picked up the pace. As the two trudged forward, the air became more and more misty; making it rather difficult to see. Gai's eyes sharpened; as if percieving a figure beyond their reach. "Just a little more..." He could barely make out such a figure; shrouded in a pitch-black cloak, all that could be clearly distinguished was their somewhat wide hips. Gai suddenly stopped in his tracks, urging Outou to do the same. "Stay still, okay?" Outou smiled and collapsed into her book, which fell into Gai's hands. The ultimate disguise, a bishōjo bookworm. "He's the one Gai." She sent a telepathic message to his head. Knowing Gai, it was probably echoing in there. Gai gritted his teeth; G-Exes in one hand, Outou in the other. The figure remarked, "It has been a while." Gai snapped, "...! Tch, who the hell are you!?" The figure crossed their arms. "From last we met...It appears you're losing yourself. However, it is not permanent. To regain it, you must give in. Now, regain everything and know the truth!" Almost instinctively, the figure tossed Gai a certain amulet. "The world isn't generous. It only works for one shot." Without any further conversation, the figure dissapeared in a flash of jet-black, leaving Gai befuddled. Outou rose out of her book, looking down at the device in Gai's hand. "Interesting..." She murmured, and looked at what the boy had disappeared. "What is his game...?" Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Storylines Category:Persona Superior Deus